


The Sugar Daddy

by CosmicJjong



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bondage, Bottom Choi Minho, Bottom Lee Taemin, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJjong/pseuds/CosmicJjong
Summary: All his friends were in relationships but he wasn’t. He didn’t mind too much, he was very busy, but he often found himself feeling lonely. Wanting someone around to share all of this with.This was the reason Minho found himself, alone in his office, on a sugar baby site.// Sugar baby Taemin who doesn't like dealing with his feelings finds himself with Sugar daddy Minho, who feels a lot.





	1. One // The meeting

Minho was fairly happy with his life. He was a successful business man, heading one of the largest stores in the country. He had his parents, nice friends, a nice house. But was missing something. Something all his friends had.  
Someone to share it with.  
All his friends were in relationships but he wasn’t. He didn’t mind too much, he was very busy, but he often found himself feeling lonely. Wanting someone around to share all of this with.  
This was the reason Minho found himself, alone in his office, on a sugar baby site. He’d been sat for ten minutes, just staring at the front page, willing himself to do it.  
‘this is insane’ he muttered to himself, mouse hovering over the sign up! Button.  
He moved over to the close icon, shifting back over to the sign up. He took a drink from his glass before pressing it. It was very late, well that’s the excuse he’d use if he regretted it anyway.  
He signed up, using the nicest photo of himself that he could find, not quite sure about how to answer all of the questions. Minho inputted his salary, requirements and all the other details before quickly closing the page, not wanting to see what happened next. He’d just wait for the email instead.  
He decided that was enough work for him and it was definitely time to go home.  
\--  
The next morning, he walked into his office, greeting his co-workers as usually, being extra nice to his assistant Kibum, who could be erratic occasionally.  
Minho sat at his desk, he’d made sure to sign up to the site using his private emails that he knew Kibum had no access to. He checked and sure enough his inbox was full.  
He spent the morning sifting through messages, none of the people particularly catching his eye.  
That was, until he saw a message from the prettiest boy he thought he’d even seen. He definitely had to be a catfish. Against his better judgement, he opened it anyway.  
‘hey, I’m Taemin ~  
Wow, rich and handsome, you’re too good to be true. What’s the catch, are you married?’ Minho laughed at the message from the boy, he couldn’t quite believe it. He decided he may as well message back, he’d come this far.  
‘Hello Taemin,  
I’m not married. There’s no catch I promise’  
He wasn’t sure if Taemin would really be interested.  
Almost instantly, he got a reply  
‘so you’re real?’  
He couldn’t believe he was the one being asked this, when Taemin had photos like that.  
‘I am, you’re welcome to come to my office and see for yourself’  
What the hell was he doing, there was no way he should be meeting someone from the Internet, especially not someone he thought was a catfish.  
But.. He was inviting him to the office, which was filled with people and was a good cover. There wasn't much that could happen, even if you couldn’t see into his office.  
‘love to, this afternoon?’  
Well that was fast. He didn’t have any appointments for once so he decided there was no harm in it.  
‘sure, here’s my number, I’ll text you the address, see you later Taemin’  
He was definitely going insane.  
Minho walked to the side of the room, looking at himself in the full length mirror. The suit he was wearing was nice, but not new. He needed a new one, Taemin was a potential sugar baby after all.  
He popped out of his office, passing Kibum as he did  
‘Kibum, I’m just popping out, could you let Jonghyun or Jinki know please?’ flashing his prettiest smile, he was hoping Kibum was in a good mood.  
‘sure, there’s an appointment on here for two though’ that was definitely Taemin  
‘don’t worry I’ll be here’ he said, moving to the stairs to leave.  
He strode out the entrance, getting into the large, black Rolls Royce parked in his spot. He made his way over to his tailors, trying to decide what to say.  
‘Minho! How are you doing?! It’s about time you came to visit, you’re in need of a new suit!’ Heechul, his tailor for the past 10 years, exclaimed, sliding of the desk he was sitting on to remove Minho’s blazer.  
‘what’s the occasion?’  
‘just a business meeting’ probably the safest lie.  
‘right, how about a simple black suit with pinstripes? You always look good in them’  
‘sounds good’ Minho nodded, he had no idea what Taemin would like.  
An hour or so later, he was heading back to his office, already wearing his new suit. He had twenty minutes before Taemin arrived, so sat down and decided to have a drink to try to calm his nerves. He still had no idea why he was doing this.  
He sat in his leather desk chair, staring at the door, waiting for the minutes to tick away.   
Finally, his intercom buzzed, Kibum's voice piercing the silence.   
‘Sir, your two o’clock is here’  
‘send him in’ he replied  
He didn’t know what to expect. The heavy wooden doors swing open and a slight, very pretty boy gracefully walked in, closing the door before gliding over to the desk.  
‘sir? I like that. I’m Taemin and very surprised that you’re this handsome, I didn’t think there was any way you could be for real, Choi Minho’  
Minho smiled, he just couldn’t believe how beautiful Taemin was. Ethereal even.  
‘I could say the same about you Taemin’ he said, moving around his desk to shake his hand. There was no need, Minho simply wanted to be close to Taemin.  
He poured them both a drink, siting back in his chair, intensely watching every move Taemin made as he sat opposite him.   
‘what’s a handsome man like you doing looking for a sugar baby? Surely you’d have suitors’ he asked, swirling the glass in his hand.  
‘Taemin, I’m going to be blunt with you. I have a lot. Cars, money, even a few holiday homes. But I don’t have anyone to share it with. That’s what I want. If you’re interested, I’d be happy to hear your requirements. I’m just looking for a little.. Companionship, someone to attend events and such with me. That’s all, I'm just too busy with work to meet someone any other way’ he spoke confidently, although not at all sure what he really wanted.  
‘I’m interested Choi Minho, very interested. I just want to be treated well, for example my bills and schooling taken care of for me. Gifts are nice, I’d need an allowance too. What are you thinking of giving?’ he asked, in such a matter of fact way, scanning Minho's office.   
‘Whatever you what, I’m a very wealthy man’ this got Taemin attention  
‘I’d like this arrangement, shall we have dinner tonight?’  
‘I’ll send a driver to your house, text me the address. Here, take this card, get yourself a new outfit, be ready for 8, look pretty for me’ he said, handing Taemin one of his backup cards, he already enjoyed the power he had.  
‘see you tonight Choi Minho’ every time his name passed Taemin's lips, it sent a shiver down his spine. Taemin left, Minho watched as he walked so gracefully.  
What was he doing.  
Minho decided not to buy another new suit, it’d arouse too much suspicion. Instead, he decided on one of his old tuxedos, it was still in perfect condition and they always looked good.  
He drove to the restaurant, it was a small place Minho had come to love, it was tastefully expensive, dimly lit with beautiful crystal chandeliers and filled hard, rich oak tables. He was sure Taemin would love it. He arrived and noticed the car he’d sent for Taemin just pulling up. He seemed impressed so far.  
‘Ahh Lee Taemin, you’re here’  
Taemin smiled, wrapping his hands around Minho’s arm as they entered.  
‘good evening, I have a reservation under Minho, Choi Minho’ he’d been here a million times, usually alone, they already knew him.  
‘good evening Minho, right this way! We have a lovely booth for you’ the waitress - young girl named Yeri- led them to their table. Minho always enjoyed chatting with Yeri, and she with him (it made her shift go a little faster)  
‘how are you today Yeri?’ he asked as they approached the booth. It had small red cushions along it, matching the red candles in the centre of the table  
‘good thanks! I had no classes today, which was nice, how about you Minho?’ she beamed, she really loved Minho, he was like her older brother.  
‘fantastic, busy as usual. This is Taemin by the way, Taemin, this is Yeri, I’m very fond of her’ she smiled brightly at Taemin, who already seemed to like her  
‘nice to meet you Yeri’ he said, shaking her hand.  
‘you too! Here are your menus, I’ll be back soon so you can order’ she spun around, moving back to her post at the entrance.  
‘do you come here a lot?’ Taemin said, scanning over the menu  
‘sometimes, it’s a nice place, not too many people’ he was fond of the place too.  
‘I’ll have what you’re having’ Taemin smiled, putting his hand on Minho’s, which caught him off guard, his eyes meeting Taemin's as his head shot up.   
\---  
They ate their meals, not speaking much, only stealing occasional glances.  
Once they started drinking the wine, their nerves seemed to melt away and they began to talk, getting to know each other, what they liked, what they wanted.  
‘it’s getting late, maybe we should get going, where are you staying?’ Minho asked, starting to slur his words a little.  
‘I was thinking’ Taemin began, running his hand up Minho's arm, moving to hold his lapel ‘that, maybe I could stay with you tonight? I know we haven’t discussed all the details but we both know the basics’ he winked at Minho, how could Minho say no to him?

The car that brought Taemin picked them up, he’d send someone for his car in the morning.  
Minho decided he’d take Taemin to a hotel, it was a lot closer than his home. They ended up in a large suite, which was decorated in delicate gold patterns, a deep, rich red rug lining the floor. It had a vast window, looking out on to the city, with two reclining chairs pointed towards it. A grand crystal chandelier, similar to ones at the restaurant, hung from the ceiling, a lavish centrepiece. The bed was red silk with a matching velvet blanket. Every detail more luxurious than the last.  
Minho poured himself a drink, but as he turned back to offer Taemin one, he was already shirtless on the bed. A red harness, matching the silk bedsheets, wrapped itself around Taemins body. He’d been planning this.  
‘you can either stand there staring, or you can help me finish undressing’ he said in a breathy, low tone, running his hand up his leg.  
It took Minho a second to comprehend what was going on, but when he managed to get back to reality, he moved swiftly across the room, throwing his own blazer and tie to the ground. Kissing Taemin, he pushed him backwards onto the bed.  
He dragged his hand up Taemins thigh, moving them apart so he could get in between. He tried to control himself, he really did, but something about Taemin drove him wild. Kissing Taemin roughly, he slipped his pants off, throwing his own shirt down with them. He pulled away, needing a moment to take Taemin in fully. He was wearing red lace boxers that matched his harness, Minho realised there was no way he could treat Taemin as gently as he wanted to.  
He dragged Taemin closer to him, moving in to kiss his neck, leaving as many marks as he could.  
‘I want you to hurt me’ he breathed, he didn’t know what he was saying, Taemin was intoxicating ‘I want you to drag your nails down me as I fuck you, do it hard, draw blood Taemin’ he whispered, he was breathless already.  
Taemin moaned, he could barely think either. He ripped the lace from Taemins body, smiling as he let it drop toe the ground.  
‘oh you are pretty Taemin’ something wild in his eyes now. He ran his hands up Taemins body agonisingly slowly, Taemin begging for his to hurry. He ran his fingers across his jaw line, then resting the on his swollen lips.  
‘open’ he said, a stern tone, Taemin immediately obeying. Taemin sucked and licked Minho's fingers, never breaking eye contact. Minho hadn’t been prepared for how filthy he was.  
He moaned, one hand on Taemin's chest, the other moving down. He pushed one finger inside Taemin, adding another as he moaned. As he added the third, he picked up his pace, Taemin now pushing down, begging for more. He slowly removed his fingers, Taemin whining at the loss.  
He dragged Taemin up by his harness, he wasn’t giving him what he wanted just yet. Pushing him to his knees beside the bed, Minho spoke, barely audible.  
‘before I give you what you want, you have to do something for me’ he kissed his neck  
‘so pretty’ he smiled, standing infront of Taemin, who knew exactly what to do.  
He ran his tongue up Minhos length before taking the tip into his mouth. He slowly took in the whole thing, bobbing his head as he fell into a slow pace.  
Minho moaned, lacing his finger through Taemin's hair tugging slightly.  
‘faster, please’ he stuttered over what few words he could managed.  
Taemin sped up, Minho's dick hitting the back of his throat. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Minho looked at him, messy, covered in spit and tears and couldn’t take any more. He dragged him up, throwing him back onto the bed. He thrust into Taemin hard and without warning. Taemin moaned in response, only encouraging Minho, the pain quickly being replaced by pleasure.   
He held a fast pace, hitting the right spot every time. He was seeing stars, so was Taemin. Taemin, was a sweaty mess underneath him, completely powerless now, clawing at Minho's back, leaving fine red trails as he did.   
‘harder Minho, please’ hearing Taemin moan his name was too much, he thrust as hard as he could, sending him over the edge. His vision blurry as he came. He managed to work through his orgasm, wanting Taemin to come just as he was, completely untouched. Minho was sure how much longer his legs would hold him but lucky for him, Taemin came not long after, wrapping his hands in the sheets, his back arched as he did.  
Minho fell onto the bed beside Taemin, both panting, coming down from their highs.  
As he came back to reality, Minho just about managed to move into the bathroom to grab a damp cloth, then helping to clean Taemin up. He slid under the covers, burying himself in the duvet  
‘joining me?’ he offered, Taemin looking a little sheepish  
‘come here’ without an answer, he pulled Taemin over, undoing the harness, throwing it to the ground and cuddling into him. ‘get some sleep, we can talk in the morning’ he wrapped the quilt around them both, Taemin was unsure at first, but soon fell asleep in his embrace, he hadn’t realised how exhausted he was.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin isn't sure what he wants, but Minho is.

The next morning, Minho was up and ready before Taemin even woke. Taemin sat up, looking around at the large empty suite. He was used to guys leaving but he didn’t expect it from Minho, something about him just made Taemin want to trust him. He must have been wrong. He sighed and decided that he’d shower, he may as well get the most out of the room. He spent around half an hour just staring at the wall, the hot water stinging his skin where Minho had left marks, he bet Minho's shower was even less pleasant than his. Not that he cared.  
He walked out of the shower to a man on the end of his bed. Not expecting it, screamed and threw the shampoo bottle he was holding at the man’s head.  
‘Ow! What was that for?’ he looked shocked as he stood up, spinning to face him.   
Oh thank god it was Minho.  
‘I, I thought you’d left! I didn’t expect anyone to be here!’ he said, dropping the towel in his other hand. He was wrapped in a soft, fluffy white hotel dressing gown now, hair still dripping.  
Minho looked puzzled, he walked over, holding Taemin by his waist  
‘you thought I’d left? Well I mean I did, but just to get breakfast, and well roses but I’d never just leave you like that’  
Taemin stared at him for a second before throwing his arms around his neck and resting his head on Minhos chest, his hair was still dripping so would leave his suit wet, but Taemin didn’t care.  
‘I’m glad you didnt’  
Minho kissed the top of his head, then resting his chin on the same spot.  
Taemin had been in a few arrangements like this before but he’d never felt this attached to someone. Or this appreciated. It was only the first date.  
They ate breakfast and then Taemin got changed, Minho watching his every move.  
‘I’ll be at my office all day today, you’re welcome to visit. Maybe we could meet tonight?’ as much as Taemin wanted to, he’d already promised to meet a few of his friends.   
‘I can’t tonight, I’m sorry’ he said in a low voice, he actually had plans all week, he’d not expected it to go this well. ‘I’m busy until Saturday, I know that’s almost a week, I’m so sorry’  
Minho hugged him, kissing him softly.  
‘don’t worry, it’s okay, I’ll see you Saturday. Feel free to visit me any day, keep the card I gave to you, you’ll have more than enough with it. I’m going to get my car, my driver is waiting for you, wherever you need to go, he’ll take you’ Minho knew how to make him swoon, he’d noticed he had that effect on everyone. But the way he looked at Taemin was different. Or maybe he just hoped it was.  
‘thank you, I’ll visit’ he kissed him once more, getting in the car, still smiling over the bunch of roses Minho had bought for him. He was so glad he’d decided to give that site another chance.  
\----  
Minho went back to his office, dreading the work he had to do that day, including a mountain of paper work and 3 meetings. He sat at his desk, noticing he already had a message from Taemin.  
It was a photo of him in the car, his blonde hair all perfectly in place, roses covering half of his face, one perfectly lined eye showing. He looked beautiful.   
Thank you x   
Minho couldn’t stop staring at the photo. He set it has his home screen before sending a photo back.   
Can’t wait to see you, Lee Taemin x  
Minho was still smiling at the photo when Kibum popped his head around the door.  
‘I was just going to give you the post that arrived, but now I wanna know why you’re smiling’ he laughed, placing the post on his desk.  
‘thanks Kibum, just a friend’ he said, putting his phone in his blazer pocket  
‘nobody smiles at just a friend like that, I’ll get it out of you Minho, the easy way or the hard way’ he said, now leaning over the desk.  
‘fine, I went on a date last night, he’s great Kibum’ Minho smiled, he needed to remember he was a sugar baby, not a boyfriend. He wouldn’t tell Kibum that though.  
‘ooh Minho, do show’ he wasn’t letting Minho get away with it.  
Minho pulled out his phone, loading up the photo, making sure Kibum couldn’t see any messages.  
‘he- he’s not called Taemin is he?’  
‘wait you know him?’ he asked, not expecting that reaction  
‘yeah, we did our business course together. We actually went on a few dates, I, um I didn’t mean to say that’ he laughed awkwardly ‘I’m sorry’  
‘it’s fine’ he said, not sure what to say. The air was a little tense now.  
‘I’m going to check my emails’ Kibum, said, sliding off the desk and out of the doors.  
He knew that Kibum never actually saw his appointments, it was all intercoms or Kibum not ripping his eyes from his screen, that must have been how he missed Taemin earlier. He’d have to let Kibum know it wasn’t awkward later on.   
He didn’t know whether to text Taemin now or wait until he saw him. It was weird that he’d dated his assistant. But what was more interesting was the fact Taemin had a business degree. Could he get any more perfect?  
His thoughts were interrupted by his first meeting coming through. This was going to be a long day.  
_-__  
It was around 4.30, he’d finished his meetings and now just had a mountain of paper work. He found himself oddly distracted, he was missing Taemin. He shouldn’t be. But he was. He sighed, trying to distract himself with work.  
Each sheet of paper seemed to go on for years, he was filling in questions on forms that he really didn’t care about.  
A soft knock at the door was enough to pull his attention away.  
The man he’d desperately hoped it was but didn’t expect walked in, his stride confident. He looked gorgeous. Flawless. Sexy.  
He was in a pair of tight leather jeans, a mesh shirt, underneath a glittering black blazer, matching his striking, thick black eye liner and heeled chelsea boots. His blonde hair all messy. He looked breath taking.  
‘I thought I’d come and see you before I went out, we’re going for dinner before our night so it’s not far from here’ he said, moving straight behind Minho's desk to sit on his lap  
‘you look incredible’ Minho said, he was finding it difficult to control himself again. Taemin seemed to have that effect on him.  
Taemin kissed him, taking his breath away again.  
‘you are just the distraction I’ve been hoping for’ he motioned to all the paper on his desk. ‘however, I can’t believe you’re going out looking like this, no guy is going to be able to keep his hands off you’ he smiled, eyes tracing Taemins collarbones under the mesh.  
‘that’s the plan’ he laughed, Minho’s heart dropping a little. Oh yeah, he’d forgotten his was just the sugar daddy. Minho smiled awkwardly, eyes moving back to all the work he needed to do.   
Taemin must have noticed his shoulders drop ‘hey what’s wrong?’  
‘I um, nothing, I, I just have a lot of work to do, that’s all’ his voice smaller now. Surely he was just tired, this shouldn’t bother him.  
Taemin looked a little confused. As he was about to speak, Kibum entered the room again.  
‘oh, I’m sorry I can come back’ he smiled awkwardly  
‘Kibum, Kim Kibum?’ Taemin jumped up out of Minhos lap, surprised  
‘Hey Taemin’ he smiled, hugging him. Kibum was quite a bit taller but the boots added to the height, meaning Taemin wasnt too small next to him. ‘it’s good to see you’  
‘you too!’ smiling brightly. ‘well, I have to go but we should catch up sometime!’ Kibum nodded in agreement. He moved back to kiss Minho once more before he left ‘see you soon!’ he yelled  
‘bye’ minho replied in a small voice.  
Kibum looked concerned, they’d been working together for years, Kibum could read him pretty well by now.  
‘do you want to go out tonight?’ he broke the silence, Minho looked up at him ‘I mean, you don’t have to, I just thought it’d be nice, you kn-‘  
‘Id love to, that sounds nice’ he smiled. It’d be good to get out and not think about Taemin


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho was regretting agreeing to go out.

Minho wore tight black skinny jeans, dress shoes, a red plaid shirt rolled up at the sleeves and a leather jacket. He’d curled his hair for the night, he never usually did that. He knew he didn’t look almost as good as Taemin but he certainly felt good.  
Kibum and Minho went to a couple of bars for cheap drinks (Minho even had a few bought for him) before they ended up at a small, underground club that Kibum was a regular at. The staff even knew his name. However that did mean they got free entry.  
Once inside, they headed straight for the bar. The man at the bar was very pretty and clearly had it bad for Kibum, it was cute seeing him blush and they ordered their drinks.  
After three or four more drinks, he noticed someone he recognised. Taemin. He was with a group of friends, one of which was getting a little too friendly, grinding on him and pulling him close. Taemin didn’t seem to unhappy about this. The man was tall, handsome and confident. His shirt almost completely open. Minho thought he could never compete. His heart dropped again. It shouldn’t but it hurt. He didn’t want anyone else touching Taemin like that.  
Kibum noticed Minho watching Taemin.  
‘ouch’ he said, his words slurring ‘but if its any consolation, that guy has been checking you out all night, go dance with him, I’m going back to the bar’ Kibum disappeared through the crowd.  
Minho looked over to the man. He’d seen him around. Park Jimin, he owned a string of dance academies and had done some modelling. He was a delicate looking man, as if he could break at any time but he also had a powerful aura. He was in a white silk shirt and leather pants similar to Taemin's.  
Minho made his way over to him, they weren’t far from where Taemin was dancing.  
‘I thought you were never going to come over’ Jimin yelled over the music, his voice soft and melodic.  
‘just waiting for the right moment, it was nice watching you dance’ he smirked, grabbing jimins hips. He felt wrong, it wasn’t Taemin. Though Taemin didn’t seem to feel the same, he remembered.   
‘I’m Jimin’ he said, pushing his hips against Minhos, slowly grinding, matching the rhythm of the music perfectly. He was memorising.  
‘Choi Minho’ he spoke loud, over the heavy bass, losing his breath a little every time Jimin moved against him.  
The name must have grabbed Taemin's attention because not a moment later, he and the man he was dancing with approached them.  
‘Minho! I didn’t expect to see you!’ he said, trying to sound cheery and not let his jealousy show. The sound of his voice broke Minho's trance and he looked up, Jimin pulling his arm around his shoulders - he was a lot shorter than Minho, around Taemin's height.  
‘Taemin hey! Kibum brought me out, I didn’t expect to see you either, I noticed you earlier but I didn’t want to interrupt’ his eyes moving to the taller man for just a second. He was handsome, Minho didn’t even want to try to compete.  
Taemin blushed  
‘ah you saw?’ Minho nodded in response.  
‘This is Kai, Kai this is Minho’ they shook hands. He didn’t know why they were being introduced.  
He felt like he should introduce Jimin too.  
‘This is Jimin, Jimin this is Taemin’ they also shook hands, Jimin receiving a slightly venomous look from Taemin.  
‘I need a drink’ Jimin sighed ‘I'll grab us drinks’ he said, slipping into the crowd  
‘I'll get some too’ Kai followed him.  
Minho didn’t know what to say.  
‘he’s my friend’ Taemin spoke first.  
‘what?’  
‘we’re just friends, I swear’  
‘it’s your business, Taemin’ he spoke, although he was relieved.  
‘I don’t like it, you know, I don’t like Jimin touching you like that’ he spoke, blushing again. Minho stroked the side of his face  
‘I don’t like the way Kai was touching you either’ god Taemin was so pretty.  
Taemin smiled  
‘but we’re friends, there’s nothing between us’ Minhos mood dropped, along with his arm.  
‘I’m not dating Jimin, so isn’t that the same then?’ his tone growing colder. This wasn’t fair.  
Taemin frowned.  
Just then the boys came back with the drinks. Jimin had bought him an interesting looking blue and pink cocktail. It was nice to have people buy him drinks.  
‘thank you’ he smiled, taking the drink.  
Kai looked slightly confused as Taemin wrapped his arm around Kai, but he put his around Taemin's shoulders. Why was he being petty.  
‘I wanna dance’ Jimin whined, his hand running up Minho's arm.   
Taemin threw him another dirty look.  
‘so do I’ Taemin spoke, dragging Kai back to their space, still in Minho's eyeline.  
‘then let’s dance’ he whispered in Jimin's ear, getting a little closer than he needed to.  
Loud music with deep bass blasted through the club, Jimin had his fingers wrapped through the belt loops on Minhos pants, now grinding on his thigh. Jimin was definitely hot.  
Yet he still couldn’t stop himself from looking over at Taemin, who had seemed to have forgotten about him.  
At around three, Jimin left, after slipping his number into the back pocket of Minhos jeans, hand lingering for a moment.  
Minho moved over to the bar to get another drink.  
‘so where’s your pretty boy toy then?’ Taemin slurred.  
‘home’ he was still hurt that Taemin wanted people to touch him, the way only Minho should. He was starting to regret the night before.  
‘maybe we should get out of here’ he said, running his finger tips along skin on Minhos forearms. His fingers were cold, sending shivers down his spine.  
‘you sure Kai doesn’t want to?’ he was now being as petty as Taemin.  
He felt Taemin pull his hand away.  
He wiped away the stray tear before turning to Taemin. He looked small and exhausted. Minho just wanted to cuddle him in bed, they way they had been this morning.  
More tears escaped his eyes now. He guessed it was the exhaustion mixed with a little too much alcohol but he couldn’t control it. He was trying his best to not let Taemin see, they hadn’t known each other long enough for that quite yet.  
He saw anyway. He was about to speak when Kai came over  
‘I’m heading out, it’s been fun, I’ll see you soon’ he kissed Taemins forehead, Minho coming dangerously close to punching him. He pushed past them both, leaving, he refused to risk his business or his reputation for that guy.  
Taemin ran after him, grabbing his arm as they got outside. The cold was biting, Minho's jacket wasn’t nearly warm enough, he couldn’t imagine how cold Taemin was. He spun round, coming face to face with Taemin.  
‘please don’t leave’ that sentence alone made his heart ache, but not as much as seeing Kai treat Taemin that way.   
‘I’m going home Taemin, we can talk tomorrow. If this has any chance of working we need to discuss everything’ he said sternly, he hated having his heart broken.  
He moved to Kai, who was standing behind Taemin now, getting in his face. They were the same height so he didn’t have much of advantage.   
‘and you’ he spoke, not breaking eye contact ‘he is not your boyfriend, stop acting like it’ as he went to move away, Kai's fist made contact with his face. Hard. He was definitely going to have a bruise tomorrow, probably a black eye.  
Furious, he looked over at Taemin who didn’t say a word and stormed off, not even sure where he was going. Anywhere but here.  
Kibum, who had seen everything, threw Taemin a dirty look before following Minho, convincing him to get in a taxi to Minho's apartment. Kibum stayed in his spare room


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, just a warning there's smut in this one (light bdsm, dom/sub)  
> Enjoy!  
> .   
> .   
> Twitter @cosmicheehcul  
> Insta @g_dragonfruit

He was a little hungover the next morning. Kibum brought his breakfast to his desk, as a thank you for letting him stay the night. Minho's black eye prominent even against his tan skin now.  
He started to feel better after eating. That was, until Kibum entered the room again  
‘he’s here to see you, Taemin I mean’  
Minho nodded, not really wanting to see him yet.  
Taemin entered, flinching at the sight of Minho's eye. He had no makeup on and just a hoodie and trousers, he hadn’t even washed his hair yet.  
Minho stayed silent as Taemin sheepishly took the seat across from him.  
‘ I need to apologise about last-‘  
Minho sharply cut him off  
‘what do you want Taemin?’  
‘what?’ he said shocked  
‘what do you want from me? Just money? I’m not a bank. I need some commitment from you. If you want to go out and have guys touch you the way I..’ he hesitated ‘in that way then you’ll need to find someone else, that won’t work for me’ he was harsh but he felt that it was the only way to talk with Taemin.   
Taemin's eyes glistened.  
‘I’m sorry Minho, I didn’t know you felt like this, I shouldn’t have’ Minho just watched him, staying quiet.  
‘the others, in the last, they’ve only wanted sex, nothing else’  
Minho sighed, getting up to go and stand by the window, watching out.   
‘I thought made it clear that’s not what I wanted. Maybe you’d be better off with one of them’ he regretted ever signing up for that stupid site.  
‘do you even know what you want?’ he span on his heels to look over at Taemin, he wanted to badly to take care of him.  
‘you, I want it to be you, please give me another chance’ he walked over to Taemin  
‘You can go out as much as you want but if I find out you’re getting that intimate with anyone else then I can’t be that for you’ his tone softening just a little.  
‘I promise I won’t, I should have stopped when you told me, you did, until I went off again, Minho I’m sorry, I’m sorry about your eye’ everything in him wanted to believe Minho but a tiny doubt still told him he wasn’t sorry, it was for the money. How did he end up in this situation.  
Taemin grabbed him, burying his head in Minhos chest.  
He hugged Taemin tight, he didn’t know what to do.  
‘promise?’  
‘hmm?’ Taemin looked up at him, still resting on his chest  
‘promise you won’t do that again Taemin, I want to be the only one you touch like that’  
‘I promise Minho, you’re the one I want’ He grinned, a weight seemingly lifted from his shoulders.  
He kissed Taemin softly, tears falling from his eyes  
‘hey don’t cry’ he wiped the tears gently from Taemin's cheeks.  
He pulled Taemin over to his chair and onto his lap, cradling him close.  
‘let’s go for lunch later’ he whispered, planting kisses all over Taemin's face  
‘that sounds nice’ he said he fell asleep, he was still exhausted.  
\-----  
Later that day, they went to lunch at a small cafe near the building. There were a few tables, with red and white table cloths, the walls lined with fairy lights, even little jars on the table with the same lights in.  
‘this is beautiful’ Taemin spoke, staring in awe at the decorations  
‘it is’ Minho watching Taemin adoringly, how did he manage to find Taemin, even if he did cause Minho some unnecessary stress.   
They ate their food, talking about anything they could think of, nothing important.  
‘so what are you doing tonight Taemin?’ he placed his hands over Taemin's on the table  
‘nothing important, maybe we could meet?’  
‘I’d like that, come to my place, we can spend the night together’  
‘sure’  
\-------  
Minho packed up, saying goodbye to Kibum before heading out.  
He decided to stop at the store to buy snacks. He was planning a film night for them, maybe Christmas films, since it was winter. He’d already been out to buy extra blankets and pillows. Minho filled up his trolley with all sorts of crisps, chocolate and any snacks he thought Taemin would like, then hauling it to his car.  
He struggled into the lift in his building with all the bags before dragging it through the door. Which was unlocked. He never left it unlocked.  
Ever.  
He put the bags down on the kitchen counter, following a faint sound of voices. As he reached the door, he recognised one of the voices as Taemin.   
The other was.. Kai? No, there was no way.  
He swung the door open to reveal a shirtless Taemin, clad in a black leather harness, Kai with his hands on one of the buckles on the back.  
‘what is this? What the hell is going on? Taemin we talked about this! Why is the guy that did this to me, in MY bedroom’ he motioned to his eye, now furious. He couldn’t believe this. Why had he thought this would go well, he barely knew him.  
‘Minho, I swear this isn’t what it looks like’ he said, grabbing his shirt and following Minho into the kitchen.  
‘Then what is Taemin’ he slammed his hands down on the counter top.  
‘I just needed help with the harness, I can’t do it myself, he was the only one free, I swear, that’s all, that’s why he’s here, he was about to leave’  
Minho spun, staring at Taemin  
‘why though? You didn’t have to, why him? Taemin we talked about this’  
‘its just a misunderstanding’  
Minho's eyes moved over to Kai  
‘get out’ he didn’t argue, he’d been waiting for an excuse to leave.   
‘Taemin you can’t do things like this, why would you’ he sighed, he genuinely believed Taemin. He believed the way he looked at Minho was real. He just didn’t think about things.   
Taemin noticed all the snacks in the bags, his eyes then moving to the sofa, where Minho had set up a nest of pillows and blankets, fairy lights lighting the dim room. His heart melted.  
‘Minho, I just wanted to look good for you, I promise’ he moved over to wrap his arms around Minho's waist, Minho letting him.  
‘I’m sorry Taemin, but you can understand why I’m upset right?’  
Taemin nodded  
‘I’m absolutely fine with you being friends with whoever, I’m not saying that at all, just you two in my bedroom was a little much for me’ he smiled  
Taemin laughed  
‘I’m sorry. Maybe I could make it up to you?’ he winked at Minho, pushing him against the counter top, grinding slowly on Minho's thigh.  
He ran his hands up him, Minho melting into the touch.  
Minho lifted him, Taemin's legs wrapped around his waist.  
‘I think, maybe’ he started, kissing Taemin ‘there could be a way you can do that’ he dragged Taemin's bottom lip between his teeth, carrying him into the bedroom.  
He threw Taemin on to the bed, crawling on top of him  
‘so what are you going to do, Lee Taemin?’ he teased, Taemin flipping then so he could straddle his thighs. Minho's eyes widened as he slipped his shirt off. The harness looked flawless on him, black buckles ran across his chest and stomach, emphasising the muscles on his arms.  
He moved off Minho for a second, to let his trousers hit the floor, he was wearing silk boxers this time, matching his harness. He moved back, undoing the buttons on Minhos shirt, running his cold hands up Minho's warm body, he shivered under the touch.   
‘I wanna try something’ he whispered into Minho's ear, every word dripping with his filthy intentions.   
‘hmm?’ Taemin could get away with anything he wanted at this point and he knew it.   
Taemin pulled something from the bedside table, slipping it Minho's wrist with a soft click. Handcuffs.   
Minho lifted his head to look at his wrist and then at the dangerously attractive younger man, still straddling him. Taemin winked at him, gesturing for Minho to move up the bed, he did, he couldn’t think straight. Taemin looped the other handcuff through the posts in the headboard and then onto Minho's other wrist.   
‘I want control, I want to make you feel good, to make it up to you’ those words could have been sweet but they weren’t. They were filthy, dripping in desire and lust. They made Minho feel dizzy.   
‘I’m yours’ he’d wished he hadn’t used those words, he hadn’t meant to but Taemin didn’t seem to notice.   
He ran his tongue up the side of Minho's neck. He slowly kissed along Minho's collar bones and down his chest, leaving a trail of small red marks with his teeth.   
He dragged his tongue along the hem of Minho's trousers finally getting a moan in reaction. Minho wanted so bad to pull his hair, to pin him down and cut out all the teasing, he was getting impatient. But he couldn’t, he pulled on the handcuffs, Taemin smirking at him.   
‘good things come to those who wait, Choi Minho’ he dragged out the last syllable as he palmed Minho through his trousers. He moaned loud, his hips bucking in an attempt to get more friction from Taemin's hand.   
‘ah ah, now Minho, none of that, you’ll wait’ he teased, his voice breathy  
‘I don’t want to wait Taemin’ he was getting a little impatient, not used to having no control.   
Taemin pushed off the bed, picking something up from the floor. It was a long, slender black whip. He looked so natural with it, holding it in one hand. He ran it up Minho's leg, painfully slowly before bringing it down on Minho's stomach with a crack. It stung, the sensation spread across his skin, it hurt but he liked it. A lot actually, more than he should.   
‘fuck’ he swore under his breath, nobody had ever done this to him, he’d never expected it from someone as delicate as Taemin.   
He brought the whip down again. Twice more. Minho moaning louder each time.   
‘watch your language Minho’ he bent down, whispering, his breath hot and sending shivers down Minho's spine. ‘if you want to stop at any time, tell me okay?’  
‘of course’ Minho could just about form a thought, his head spinning, Taemin always made him dizzy but this was something else. Minho felt incredible, sexy, filthy and cared for, all at the same time. His head swimming in the sensations he was feeling.   
Before he moved away, he wrapped a black lace blindfold around his eyes, leaving him vulnerable, he’d never been so out of control but he trusted Taemin.   
‘now’ he said, running the whip down his body and along the hem of his trousers. ‘what to do with you’ he leaned over, undoing the buttons on his trousers, leaving them on top of the other clothes.   
Taemin closed his mouth around Minhos still clothed dick, sucking slightly, Minho whining as he moved away.  
‘so needy choi minho’ he dragged his nails down Minhos body, he moaned loud under the touch  
‘beg for me, tell me how much you want me, like the filthy bitch you are, Minho’ his voice low and demanding. The names he used caught him by surprise, he’d never been spoken to like that, he’s always been able to get his own way, never had anyone talk down to him. He liked it. A lot.  
He got lost in thought of Taemin, saying it over and over. The snap of the whip on his skin pulled him out of his daydream.  
‘I’m waiting’ he said, stern.  
‘Taemin, please, I want you, I need you, I need you to fuck me hard, fuck me until I scream your name, I can’t wait any longer’  
Taemin moaned, letting out a low chuckle. He pulled Minho's boxers off, dropping them on the floor.  
‘god you’re dirty Minho’ he picked up the bottle of the lube, opening it with a click, dripping it down his fingers. He ran his fingers over Minho's hole, slowly pushing one finger inside.  
Minho moaned as Taemin moved slowly in and out, adding a second finger, then a third. He quickened his pace, Minho’s moans getting more and more desperate.  
‘please, more’ he breathed, pulling hard on the handcuffs. He whined at the loss of Taemin's fingers, missing the sensation. He couldn’t see what was going on, he heard the soft noise of silk hitting the ground.  
He heard the lube bottle open again, Taemin dripping it on his on hand then running it up his dick, hissing as he got used to the cold.  
He moved, hooking his arms under Minho’s legs, holding onto his thighs.  
‘tell me again how much you want me’ it sounded like a mix of domination and needing reassurance  
‘so bad, Taemin, I want you, I need you please’  
Without another word, thrust hard into Minho, he moaned, it took his breath away. Taemin started slowly, his pace increasing quicker and quicker. Minho couldn’t think. The room was filled with the sounds of dirty pants, skin on skin and moans as Taemin continued.  
‘harder, oh god Taemin, please harder’ Minho whined between pants  
Hearing Minho say his name like this, a sweaty moaning mess, almost sent him over the edge. He thrust harder, hitting Minho in just the right spot. Again. And again. His moans more desperate. Minho was close. So was Taemin.  
‘mind if I get you a little dirtier?’ he teased, barely able to get the sentence out  
‘please, yes, whatever, Taemin I’m close’ he moaned again.  
He wanted Minho to come untouched. After a few more thrusts, he did. Spilling all over his stomach, panting. He was sweaty and hot and messy and it sent Taemin over the edge. He pulled out of Minho at the last minute, a few strokes was all it took for him to come, all over Minho's chest and collarbones. God he looked perfect, like a work of art. Taemin's limbs went weak.  
He was still catching his breath as he removed the blindfold and then the handcuffs. Minho was also trying to catch his breath, coming to terms with what just went on. Taemin disappeared into the small ensuite before coming back in with a warm, damp towel, admiring his work one last time before helping Minho to clean up. He then collapsed onto the bed next to Minho, who rolled over, pulling him close before planting a soft kiss on Taemin's forehead.  
‘so, am I forgiven?’ he giggled, moving in closer to Minho  
‘yes, one hundred percent yes, please take control move often’ Taemin laughed again as Minho left kisses all over his face.  
‘I need a shower, then we can watch a film’ he sighed, just about able to get up, his legs still weak.  
‘coming?’ he held out his hand for Taemin. Surprised he followed him into the shower. Nobody had cared about Taemin like this after sex before, usually when they were done, Taemin was left alone. Lonely. But Minho didn’t do that. He helped Taemin shower, Minho hissing as the water hit all the marks on his skin. Held him close and wrapped him up in a pair of new silky pyjamas and a dressing gown he’d bought for him, which even had ‘LT’ embroidered on the pockets, so he knew they were just for him.  
Minho led him into the living room, where they cuddled up in the nest he’d set out for them, watching random films he had on dvd until the fell asleep, all warm and comfortable. Safe. What had Taemin done to deserve Choi Minho in his life? He must have done something incredible in his past life, like saving hundreds of lives. He didn’t want Minho to be his sugar daddy anymore. Taemin wanted him to be his. If only he could tell him that.  
They slept cuddled up all night. Minho almost missing his alarm.  
‘oh I’m gonna be late’ he said, cuddling closer into Taemin, making no effort to move  
‘you are, now get up’ though neither of them wanted to.  
He eventually got up, showering and putting on a suit before moving into the kitchen. Taemin had already taken a seat in there and had made coffee for them both.  
‘thank you love’ Minho said, planting a kiss on his forehead and picking up his coffee. He’d need it.  
Love? Taemin played that over in his mind for a second. Had Minho really called him love? He never called anyone that? Well not in the time he’d known him.  
‘Love?’ he repeated aloud.  
Minho's eyes widened, almost choking on his drink.  
‘oh, I, I um’ he stuttered, unsure of what to say. ‘I’m sorry, I.. I’m sorry’ he said, voice less confident now. ‘I need to go to work, stay as long as you want, you know where they keys are, lock it when you leave’ he rushed out, neither realising that he’d in fact just invited Taemin to take a key to the apartment.  
Taemin tried not to overthink things, getting changed and leaving, before putting the key safely in his pocket


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// Just a warning, there is a minor mention of past controlling men in Taemin's life. It's a brief mention but I thought I'd add a warning.

Minho arrived about fifteen minutes early to work.  
‘Kibum, can I speak to you?’ he said, rushing into his office, Kibum really had no choice in the matter.  
‘what’s up?’ confused and a little concerned, he fell into the seat opposite Minho.  
‘I called Taemin love this morning and then rushed out and I think I let him have a key to my apartment. Please don’t judge me but I’m his sugar daddy, I’m only telling you this because you need context and I trust you, but I think I want more than that but he doesn’t and now look what I’ve done’ he ranted out all at once, he head sliding down to hit his desk.  
‘first, good morning to you too, second wow, that’s not at all what I was expecting. Um, I guess all you can do is talk to him? Tell him you want more. Or see if he asks about you calling him love and go from there, it’s not as big of a deal as you think’ he smiled sympathetically, rubbing Minho's arm  
‘Thanks Kibum, my voice of reason’  
Kibum smiled going back to his desk.  
Minho spent the morning catching up on his work, hardly giving the incident a second thought.  
He had one appointment that afternoon, with a friend of his, Siwon.  
‘nice to see you Minho, I hope you’ve been well’ he smiled, shaking his hand. Siwon was a tall man, handsome and confident, he always had a special place in Minho's heart. But he was also Minho's boss.  
‘I want you to go to a three day conference in New York. All expenses as usual, it’s next month, will you go?’ he phrased it as a question but they both knew he had no choice.  
‘of course’ as if he’d be able to give any other answer.  
‘fantastic. So how are you Minho?’ he said relaxing a little now the business was out of the way.  
‘I’m great Siwon, I’m kind of seeing someone at the moment' it felt wrong telling him, he was only introducing Taemin as his boyfriend of course, but he didn’t know whether he could tell people.  
Siwon raised his brow ‘oh really? Who?’  
Minho showed him the wallpaper on his phone  
.  
‘he’s called Taemin’  
‘oh’ Siwon frowned  
‘what?’  
‘I know him, he dated Donghae for a little while. Well I say dated, they had an.. arrangement. Essentially he was Donghae’s sugar baby’ he looked at Minho. Panic set in, he didn’t know what to say, he just slipped his phone back into his pocket.  
‘I guess you didn’t know, I’m sorry, I can tell you like him, just be careful, he broke Donghae’s heart, I wouldn’t want that to happen to you, I care about you’ they hugged, Minho then seeing him out. What had Taemin done to Donghae? He needed to find out.  
As luck would have it, Minho's door opened, he saw Siwon mutter something to Taemin who turned bright red as he entered the office. He moved over and hugged Minho as the door swung closed.  
‘hey’ his voice smaller than usual.  
‘Hey Taemin, what’s up?’  
‘nothing, I-I thought you might want your key back so here’ he slipped it into a slightly disappointed Minho's pocket.  
‘thank you. Hey can I ask something?’ his voice low, almost a whisper, brushing the hair out of Taemin's eyes.  
‘sure’  
‘what happened with you and Donghae?’  
Taemin went pale, his face expressionless.  
‘oh. Sit down, I’ll tell you, I guess you’ll find out either way’ they sat on the leather sofa over looking the city.  
‘it was a few years ago. I was young, naive and stupid. Donghae was my first sugar daddy I’ve only had a few, most were very controlling men, only wanted me to to what they told me, when they told me. Donghae was different, he was.. nice. He fell in love with me but I didn’t love him’ he took a long breath before continuing ‘I loved the attention but he wasn’t the only one giving it to me, he best friend, Eunhyuck liked me too. He was attractive, he was there when Donghae wasn’t, they fit round each other. Donghae caught us together. We never really did anything, just kissing and stuff. We split up and he was heart broken. I didn’t get with anyone for over a year after that, I needed to grow up. I hope you don’t think less of me’ he explained, Minho's heart broke a little, partly for Donghae, partly because he was the one in love with Taemin now.  
He stayed silent.  
‘Minho, I swear I’d never do that to you, I promise’ but Minho could only think back to Kai. He needed to do what was best in the long run, he couldn’t run a business heartbroken. We'll either way he would be hurt, but this was damage control.  
‘are you sure this is working?’ Minho didn’t change his expression but his heart was shattering  
‘what?’ Taemin looked stunned.  
‘this? The arrangement? You seem to like attention from other men even now’  
Taemin stood up.  
‘but this is different, Donghae was in love with me! I wasn’t in love with him’ he raised his voice. ‘oh god are you in love with me?’  
Minho didn’t say a word, moving back to his desk.  
‘oh.. you are?’ Taemin was ecstatic. He loved Minho too, he had for a while. But he was also terrified and unfortunately for him, the fear was stronger.  
‘maybe you’d be better suited with someone else’ he said, stone cold. A single tear ran down his cheek but he hoped Taemin didn’t see.  
But he did and it broke his heart. He wanted nothing more than to hold him. Instead he stormed out of the office, tears streaming down his face.  
Kibum popped in a minute later  
‘Minho? Oh Minho honey what’s wrong?’ Kibum dragged him to the sofa, they just stayed there. Kibum stroking Minho's hair while he cried.  
Minho loved Taemin with every fibre of his being and it felt like he’d been stabbed in the chest, knowing Taemin would never love him back.  
He went home early that day, crawled into bed and didn’t move. He could still smell Taemin on his sheets and it hurt even more, but he couldnt change them, he needed something to hold on to.  
\-----


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly shorter than the others! Only a few more chapters left, I'm sad about that! But I'm working on other fics too
> 
> .  
> Talk to me on twitter @cosmicheechul  
> Insta @g_dragonfruit

Four days went by and he didn’t hear from Taemin. His heart ached, he felt empty. His bed felt empty, he still didn’t change the sheets. His work was building up. He needed Taemin in his life.  
He didn’t know what to do.  
So, he went to the small cafe down the road where he knew Taemin frequented.  
There he was. Barefaced but stunningly beautiful. He was sat at a table with a few of friends, one he recognised as Kai.  
Minho tried not to stare, he ordered his lunch, sitting tucked away in a corner, so he could see Taemin but hoped he couldn’t be seen. He picked at his food, he hadn’t been able to eat properly the past few days but he supposed he should try. He’d ordered pasta and tried his best to eat as much as possible. It did help to soothe his pounding headache a little. He guessed it was a mix of dehydration, low blood sugar, crying and no sleep. He was a mess.  
Someone took the seat opposite him.  
Taemin.  
He didn’t look up from his food, he didn’t really want Taemin to see him this much of a mess. He’d even taken to wearing a baseball cap, since he couldn’t even face washing his hair.  
‘hey’ Taemin's beautiful and usually melodic voice sounded cracked and unsteady. He looked up, Taemin was barefaced but his eyes were puffy. Surely he hadn’t cried too.  
‘hey’ minho replied, trying not to cry again as he locked eyes with Taemin.  
‘what are you doing here? You don’t usually eat here’ he asked, though he clearly already knew the answer.  
‘honestly’ Minho began, what did he have to lose, really? ‘I know you liked this place and I haven’t eaten properly for a bit so I thought I’d try it. I was hoping you’d be here’ he didn’t even know if he was audible at this point.  
‘you did, why?’  
He sighed ‘you know why Taemin. I’m just making myself look a fool. I know you’ll never feel the same way about me as I do about you, I just missed you, that’s all’ he got up to leave but felt a delicate hand around his wrist. Taemin stood to meet him, their height difference painfully apparent. Kai has walked over, waiting incase Minho tried anything, he wouldn’t though.  
Their eyes locked, something flickered in Taemin's eyes. Minho was hopeful, so he leaned in to press their lips together.  
But Taemin moved backwards.  
Minho's heart dropped. He was embarrassed now too, he pushed past Kai, as he left to head home.  
Ideally, he needed his key back. After Taemin had given it back, he’d slipped it in Taemin's pocket again. But he couldn’t ask. What he didn’t know, was that Taemin had been wearing it around his neck for the past few days. He headed home, this time going straight to the roof, he liked to watch the sky and the clouds to clear his head. He fell asleep there, waking at 2am to the sound of his phone ringing.  
Taemin.  
Without hesitation, he answered. He didn’t know why.  
‘yes?’  
‘where are you? Are you okay? I knocked at your apartment but you weren’t in so I’ve been waiting for you but you’re not home, are you safe?’  
He sighed again, he gave in too easily to Taemin  
‘I’m on the roof’  
‘the roof?’ he heard the soft shuffling of Taemin standing up and walking, before heard the door to the stairs open. Taemin hung up and he got onto the roof, making his way over to Minho, who was wrapped up in a hoodie.  
‘what are you doing up here?’  
‘I could ask you the same’ Taemin smiled at him. He took a seat on the floor next to him.  
‘ we need to talk Minho’  
‘go for it’ Minho just wanted to sleep.  
‘well.. I, I miss you. I can’t deal with not having you in my life. Please Minho, we can work this out’ he was pleading  
‘Taemin as much as I want that, it’d hurt to much, knowing I love you and you’ll never feel that way about me its, it’s too-‘  
‘but I do’ he interrupted, tears freely flowing down his face. ‘I do Minho’  
You’re just saying that’ he so wanted it to be true.  
‘I’m not’ he grabbed Minhos hands, locking eyes with him ‘I’ve fallen so hard for you, I’ve missed you, I think about you all the time, look I even have your damn key around my neck. I love you Minho’  
Minho stared for a second, not realising he’d started crying too. He pulled Taemin into a kiss, so afraid to let him go again.  
He cupped Taemin's face ‘the key is yours, keep it’ he smiled, picking Taemin up so they could get out of the cold and into Minho's apartment.  
They cuddled up in Minho's bed, he’d never been so happy to have Taemin in his arms.  
\-------  
Taemin started staying there almost every night, more of his clothes making their way into Minho’s wardrobe, his things in the bathroom.  
They still hadn’t talked any more about where they stood in the relationship but they were happy.  
\-----  
Minho’s alarm woke him a little earlier than usual today, he had a meeting with Siwon later, so wanted to catch up with his work first. It was about his trip, the trip he still hadn’t talked to Taemin about but wanted him to go with him.  
He kissed Taemin lazily on the head before showering and choosing a grey suit he knew Taemin liked. Minho sat in the kitchen, drinking his coffee as he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist.  
‘you’re up early’ Taemin's voice was sleepy and gravelly in the mornings, something Minho had come to love.  
‘I have a meeting today, you’re welcome to come and visit me though’ he always missed Taemin, they never saw each other during the day.  
‘I will, I need to go shopping anyway so I’ll come’ Minho laughed, spinning in his seat to wrap his arms around Taemin, who was in the dressing gown he’d bought for him.  
‘see you soon then love’ he kissed Taemin's head before leaving.


	7. Seven

He spent the morning filling out all sorts of paperwork, occasionally popping out to chat to Kibum or get a drink. Minho was content with life.  
A few hours passed before Taemin arrived  
‘I brought you coffee, I thought you could use it’ he smiled, handing Minho one of the cups he was holding, before perching himself on Minho’s knee  
.   
‘you know me well Lee Taemin’ he pulled Taemin closer.  
‘so how’s work?’ Taemin asked, nestling into Minho, he didn’t really care, he just enjoyed the company of Minho.  
‘stressful, Siwon will be here within the next few hours, I love him but he’s my boss’ he sighed, he really didn’t want to be at work today.  
‘well, if you still have some time, I could help you take your mind off things for a while’ he smirked, running Minho’s tie between his fingers.  
He should say no. He didn’t know when Siwon would be here. This could be bad. But he couldn’t resist Taemin, he always wanted him bad.  
Taemin put their drinks across the desk, wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck before kissing him,dragging his bottom lip between his teeth.  
‘so?’ he whispered into Minho's ear, his hot breath sending shivers through his skin.  
‘you’re bad Lee Taemin’ he stood, moving to press himself against Taemins back, sliding one hand down his chest, the other arm wrapped around his waist. He gripped his thigh, running his thumb in small circles. He kissed the side of Taemin's neck, a small moan escaping his lips.  
He pushed Taemin over the side of his desk, keeping close to him. He slid his hand so it was resting on Taemin's back as he stood up. He moved, gripping Taemin's thighs, running his hands up them, so he could unbutton his jeans, Taemin steadying himself over the desk.  
He slid Taemin's jeans off before throwing them on the floor, moving them closer.  
‘I don’t keep lube in my office’ he whispered  
‘my bag, by your desk chair, there’s a condom too, so it’s less messy’ Taemin was prepared.  
They both knew they didn’t have much time. He pulled Taemin's boxers off, then undoing his own trousers, leaving them and his underwear in the same pile. He grabbed the lube from Taemin's bag, pouring it on his fingers. He slipped one inside Taemin, making him gasp. Taemin moaned as he added another.  
‘oh Taemin, do you really want someone to hear us? To know what I'm doing to you?’ Minho spoke in a low voice, as he added a third finger. Taemin moaned at his words, trying not to be too loud, though the idea of the other staff knowing did excite him. Minho removed his fingers, quickly wrapping them around Taemin's hips instead, after he’d put the condom on.   
Taemin moaned louder as he pushed inside him, Minho trying to keep him quiet.  
‘mm maybe I should have put it in your mouth instead’ Minho moaned, pushing his fingers into Taemins mouth, who obedient sucked on them. He moved his hand back to his hip as Minho quickened his pace, thrusting into Taemin hard. Taemin was having a hard time being quiet, filthy sounds still coming from him.  
Minho tangled his finger through Taemin's hair, tugging a little each time he moaned, only making it worse.   
‘Taemin I’m close’ he moaned   
They were both sweaty and panting, the noises from Taemin sent Minho over the edge, he moaned, pulling Taemin's hair as he came. Taemin came not long after, Minho's head had been too cloudy to think about it. He cleaned Taemin off – and his desk. . Minho sat down in his leather chair, pulling Taemin into his lap, who was still trying to catch his breath. He was still a sweating, hot mess and Minho thought he’d never looked so beautiful. He planted soft kisses on his delicate skin, Taemin melting into his touch, then resting his head on his shoulder, falling asleep.

A moment later there was a knock in the door, Minho realising he hadn’t locked the door and making a note to do so next time. Kibum came in, a look on his face that minho couldn’t recognise as his eyes ran over Taemin.

‘there’s someone here to see you, about your trip I think’ he said quietly

‘okay, one momemt’ he didn’t want to wake Taemin, so carried him over to the sofas in the corner of his office, placing him gently down and covering him with his own blazer.

He took his seat at his desk as the tall man entered the room, not realising Taemin was there.

‘Siwon, nice to see you’ he said, standing to shake the taller man’s hand.

‘and you Minho’ he said, taking a seat opposite him. ‘I’ve come to ask about your trip, it is next week and we need to confirm details. You’ll be in New York for four days, the last day is your own. Are you taking your boyfriend? You’re more than welcome to’ Siwon spoke, he deep voice low and soothing

It did, however, wake Taemin, he didn’t move though. He’d heard everything and hearing Siwon refer to him as Minho's boyfriend was nice, he actually was starting to feel a bit more like a boyfriend than a sugar baby but he didn’t know if Minho was ready for that. 

‘I haven’t asked him yet but I’m sure he’ll come, if you could arrange a suite for us, that’d be wonderful’ us. Something about that made Taemin's heart flutter. What was wrong with him.

‘no problem, I just wanted to check in on you, I’ll have Ryeowook email over the rest of the details, I’ll be going’ Minho hugged Siwon, showing him out. When he returned, Taemin was stood at the window.

Minho walked up behind him silently, wrapping his arms around Taemin's waist. 

‘boyfriend?’ Taemin said quietly

Minho pulled him tighter ‘it’s a little more acceptable than sugar baby’ he laughed

‘I like it’ he said, not even sure why he was saying it.

Minho turned Taemin to face him

‘what?’

‘boyfriend. I like it’ Minho smiled as Taemin, kissing him softly

‘would you like to come on a trip with me? As my boyfriend?’ he asked, moving the hair out of Taemin's face.

‘I would, you’re still paying though’ Minho laughed, planting kisses all over Taemin, causing him to fall back onto the sofa giggling, Minho not giving up.

 

They were cuddled up on the sofa in Minho's office, just watching the world go by, when Taemin broke the silence.

‘so how is this going to work now?’

‘hm?’

‘us? I mean, we had this whole arrangement and didn’t intend for it to change, but it has, I know it’s been different recently and I’ve liked it but how are we going to work?’ he sounded concerned

‘don’t worry, we’ll figure it out, probably similar to how we are now but with more dates. Finance wise, I make the money so you won’t have to worry’

Taemin was happy. So was Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write a few more chapters for this as I've had a few new ideas!   
> I hope you enjoy! The next chapter is about their trip together


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little long, since I haven't updated for a few days! There's another chapter for the trip coming!

The day before the trip was spent packing, since they were travelling through the night.   
‘so, um, there’s a dinner on the third day, I guess to celebrate the end of the conference’ Minho began, attempting to zip up his slightly overfilled suitcase ‘and I was wondering if you’d come with me? All my colleagues are bringing their other halves so I was hoping you’d like to join me’  
Taemin grinned at the thought of being referred to as Minho’s other half but wasn’t going to let him have it that easily.   
‘I don’t know, it doesn't really sound like my kind of thing’ he teased, hauling his case on to the bed.   
‘please Taemin, I don’t want to go alone’  
‘I’m not convinced' he winked at Minho, biting his lip before going back to filling his smaller cases.   
Minho moved round the bed, grabbing Taemin and pushing him against the wall. He slowly ran one hand up the side of his body, resting it on his throat, one leg between Taemin's thighs, keeping him pinned there. He ran his free hand through Taemin's bleached locks, their eyes meeting as his breathing slowed.   
‘Taemin’ he whispered, his breath hot on Taemin's face ‘do you really want me going there all alone?’ he slowly kissed Taemin's neck, running his tongue all the way up ‘surrounded by all those pretty young men, looking for a sugar daddy?’ he knew exactly how to make Taemin jealous. ‘or you could come with me, you know, I’d treat my boyfriend right if he did me a favour like that’   
Minho gently ran his thigh against Taemin, who was already starting to get hard. He knew he’d won. He pressed harder, a small moan escaping Taemin's lips.   
Taemin needily attempted to grind on Minho's leg, who moved away, not giving anything to Taemin until he got what he wanted.  
‘fine fine, I’ll go’ he moaned.  
‘thank you’ Minho innocently smiled, letting go of Taemin an moving back to pack his case. Taemin pushed Minho on to the bed, trying to move the cases so they had a little more space.  
‘where do you think you’re going, Choi Minho?' he spoke in a low tone, he was straddling Minho now, who was running his hands up Taemin' s legs, resting them on his lower back.  
Taemin kissed him gently  
‘we’re gonna be late’ Minho moaned into the kiss.  
Taemin sighed, dragging his case off the bed as he moved towards the door. Minho followed him, spinning Taemin to face him, kissing him softly. They walked to the door like that, Taemin stumbling backward over all the furniture, Minho keeping one arm wrapped firmly around his waist.  
Minho had decided to have a driver for them, since they were going to the airport. It was not Minho's usual Rolls Royce, instead it was a large silver Bentley, with a rich leather interior.  
Minho spent most of the fourteen hour flight sleeping, since he had meetings starting from the minute they stepped off the plane. Taemin instead took the time to think things over. He knew he was utterly in love with Minho but he just needed to work all his feelings out, think about how things had changed for him, people he might not want in his life any more. Like Kai. Kai was still chasing him, desperate to come between him and Minho, take Taemin for his own but Taemin didn’t want that. He wanted Minho.  
He glanced over at Minho, who was curled up awkwardly in his seat. They were spacious seats, since they were in first class but he still didn’t look comfortable. Although he did look beautiful. Ethereal even. Taemin really was head over heels.  
He decided to try and get some sleep too, there was a lot he wanted to see in New York. More specifically a small, infamous jewellers he wanted to go to.  
Taemin got as comfortable as he could, one leg over Minho.  
........  
It was 8.30am when they landed, their bags being taken to the hotel room as they went to check in. Minho didn’t have much time to get ready so Taemin let him shower first. He’d probably wait until Minho had left to get ready.  
Minho wore a black suit, looking slightly exasperated as he attempted to tie his tie, something usually so effortless but today, he was far too nervous to focus. Taemin stood from his place on the bed, taking the tie from Minho's hands, tying the knot perfectly for him. Minho sighed, kissing Taemin's forehead.   
‘Don’t worry Minho, you’ll do great’ he kissed Minho's cheek, who looked like he just wanted to crawl into bed.  
Minho left, allowing Taemin to shower and change into some fresh clothes, feeling a little more human again.  
He spent the whole day shopping, picking out new clothes for himself, extra harnesses and accessories he thought Minho would like and general sight seeing. He enjoyed his day, the alone time was nice but he missed Minho. By the time he got back to the room with all his bags, Minho was already asleep. He didn’t want to disturb him, so Taemin just climbed into bed next to him, cuddling up as he fell asleep.  
Day two was pretty much the same, Taemin not seeing Minho awake at all that day, starting to tire of his own company, at least it would be over soon.  
Taemin only had the morning of the third day alone, so he decided to scout out the jewellers. It was a short ride on the underground – he hadn’t been forced to use public transport for a long time and he hadn’t missed it.  
Once he’d found it, he walked inside. It was a tiny shop, all hard wood and glass counters. Nothing had a price on, it was understood that it was all ludicrously expensive.  
He’d had his heart set on a pair of matching gold rings that he’d seen online. Everything was hand made, so he knew they’d be perfect.  
‘hello! My name is Kyungsoo, how can I help?’ a short man, around Taemin's height, with a shaved head but very expensive suit appeared at the counter.  
‘hi, I’m looking for these rings’ he pulled out his phone with the photo on, showing it to the man ‘I want them engraved too’ he smiled.  
‘of course, what do you want on them?’  
‘CM+LT please’  
‘they’ll be ready in an hour, would you like to pay now?’  
Taemin nodded, pulling out one of his own cards, he’d been saving up for the rings for months, determined that he’d pay for them himself, a real gift for Minho.  
He picked them up an hour later.  
.......  
Taemin arrived back at the hotel not long after that, he was deciding when to give the ring to Minho. It meant a lot to him. As he was walking through the entrance hall, he heard Minho's voice, along with a few other voices, both male and female. Taemin shouldn’t listen. He shouldn’t. He should go back up to the room to surprise Minho.  
But he couldn’t help it. He leaned against the marble pillar, able to hear Minho without being seen.  
‘I mean, he’s fantastic but what if he’s too young? Too inexperienced?’ he heard Minho speak. Taemin's heart dropped a little, surely he wasn’t talking about him, right? ‘I’m worried its going to end up one sided, then it’s going to be hard to let him go’ he sighed, the others murmuring in agreement and sympathy.  
One sided? Didn’t he love Taemin? He couldn’t listen to any more, he moved away, running up the white marble stairs.  
He ran into the hotel room, throwing the small box with the rings in onto the floor. He didn’t know what to do. He was stuck hundreds of miles from home, feeling pathetic. He’d worked so hard to save for those rings and it was for nothing. He’d been blinded. He didn’t know what to do.  
He broke down sobbing, falling to his knees. His sleeves getting soaked, his chest was aching. Barely able to breath, he cried even harder.  
Only minutes later, Minho opened the door, he was exhausted but that didn’t seem to matter once he’d spotted Taemin on the floor. He dived down, wrapping his arms around Taemin.  
‘oh god, Taemin baby what’s wrong?’ he sounded slightly frantic.  
Taemin pushed him off, standing up so he could move back from him, tears still falling.  
‘Taemin?’  
‘how could you lie to me?’ he choked out  
‘what? I would never, Taemin I don’t understand’ he looked hurt and confused now.  
‘I heard you talking’ he sobbed ‘about how this is one sided, about letting go. I, I can’t be here’ he stormed out of the room without giving Minho a chance to explain.  
He didn’t even have any money on him so he made his way to the park across the street. He hated being here, he barely spoke the language, it was all so overwhelming.  
Minho was racing to catch up to him  
‘Taemin! Taemin please’ he yelled  
Taemin stopped under the cover of a few trees, hoping to hide from the sun a little. The people too.  
Minho breathlessly caught up to him.  
‘please’ he panted ‘let me explain’  
‘what is there to explain Minho’ he snapped. He hated having his heart broken.  
‘Taemin that wasn’t about you. It's about a business deal. Seungri is another CEO, he wants to do a deal but I’m worried he doesn't have enough experience and it won’t benefit me in any way. God Taemin I love you more than anything else, that’s never going to change, I promise’ Minho was crying too now, so afraid of losing the man he loved.  
Taemin moved closer to him  
‘so you don’t want to leave me?’ a few tears falling now. Maybe he'd just missed Minho more than he realised.   
‘never, I never want to leave you’ he grabbed Taemin, pulling him close, tears and mascara staining his shirt. ‘I will never let you go’ he kissed the top of Taemin's head.  
‘I’m sorry Minho, I’m so sorry’  
‘no, baby don’t be, nobody has ever been this upset over me, I know you love me’ he laughed, stroking Taemin's cheek ‘come on, I need a shower and a nap before the meal’ he smiled, Taemin nodding, feeling sheepish, though Minho wasn’t mad.  
They walked into the room, Minho throwing his blazer and tie on the floor by the bed.  
Taemin picked up the box, opening it to look at the rings.  
‘what’s that?’ Minho asked, kissing Taemin's cheek.  
‘I, um, I’ve been working at a cafe for a little while, that’s where I’ve been through the day’ he didn’t want to keep secrets, but he guessed Minho would be okay with this one. ‘I’ve been saving up to buy these. I wanted to buy you something, go out and earn the money so you’d know how much it meant to me. How much you mean to me. They’re matching and they’re engraved with our initials’ Taemin smiled, holding the box up to Minho.  
Minho was speechless. He pulled out one of the rings, just staring at it in his hand.  
‘you saved for these? But they’re from Kyungsoo?’ he whispered in disbelief.  
‘yeah, I had my heart set on them, do you like them?’  
‘they’re perfect’ he slipped his ring on, helping Taemin with his too. He kissed Taemin, then planting soft kisses all over his face and head too.  
‘thank you Taemin, I love it, I’m never going to take it off’ Taemin.  
The two boys then deciding to shower and get a few hours sleep before the dinner, since this would be the first time Minho introduced Taemin to his colleagues.


	9. Nine

Minho and Taemin both wore black suits, Taemin with a royal blue tie matching Minho’s pocket square. Minho with a black tie.  
Minho was stood looking at himself in the full length mirror, picking apart his own appearance, he was unbelievably nervous. Taemin wrapped his arms around the taller boys waist, resting his head against his back, Minho relaxing into him.  
‘it’s going to be fine’ Taemin spoke, slightly muffled by the fabric of Minho’s blazer.  
‘you’re right’ he sighed, turning to embrace Taemin, kissing the top of his head. ‘let’s go’ he was shaky, taking Taemin's hand in his own to steady himself. They walked to the lift, taking it to the basement floor, he held Taemin close the whole way down.  
The basement floor was a grand Hall with rows of crystal chandeliers lining the ceiling. The floor was carpeted in rich blue, which Minho laughed at Taemin since his tie matched the floor, everything was oak wood and expensive looking.  
Minho grabbed Taemin's hand again, taking a deep breath before we walked into the centre of the room – which was lined with tables, each with a different bouquet centre piece. He spotted a group of tall, rich looking men all stood in a circle and made a B-line for them, dragging Taemin along with him.  
‘Minho!’ about three of them cheered in time. ‘I can’t believe you’re here!’ one man leaned forward hugging Minho.  
‘neither can I, it’s been so long!’ Minho already seemed more relaxed. Taemin knew one of the men as Siwon. Another as Donghae. Oh no.  
Donghae.  
Minho pulled Taemin closer to him  
‘I’d like you all to meet my boyfriend, this is Taemin’ he beamed, one arm around his waist. He’d met a few of them before, others knowing what he’d done to Donghae and Eunhyuck. Minho kissed his cheek.  
One of the men broke the silence. ‘I remember you!’ Ryeowook spoke, sounding sympathetic towards him. ‘Lee Taemin? Wow you look grown up, good to see you’ Taemin smiled awkwardly, shaking his hand  
‘it’s good to see you too Ryeowook’ his voice was small, Minho tightened the grip around his waist.  
‘just don’t introduce him to your friends’ Donghae scoffed, shooting a venomous look towards the already terrified looking boy, then to Eunhyuck.  
‘Donghae’ Siwon warned.  
‘That was years ago Donghae. I grew up, maybe you should too’ Taemin spat.  
‘I don’t have to, I know what loyalty is Taemin’  
‘Dont speak to him like that’ Minho spoke, his tone ice cold ‘I don’t care what went on in the past, I wouldn’t speak to your other half like that, please don’t do it to mine’ Taemin's heart fluttered.  
Minho ran his hand through Taemin's hair, the men all catching sight of the ring that matched Taemins.  
‘I knew this was a mistake’ Minho sighed, grabbing Taemin's hand and pulling him over to table, small name cards on the table. The seating plan had put Taemin and Minho across the table from each other, Taemin right between Donghae and Eunhyuck, who came and sat next to him shortly after. Minho was angry.  
For the next hour, he tried to talk to Taemin, the flowers in the way, Taemin looking increasingly uncomfortable. After a few drinks, Eunhyuck started to talk to him, leaning in a little closer than he needed to.  
A moment later, Taemin placed his napkin on the table, quickly leaving the room, Eunhyuck following. Minho decided to follow too, he stood behind the door listening, he didn’t know Donghae had come to comfort him if something was wrong.  
‘Eunhyuck, I’ve told you repeatedly through the night to stop. I love Minho. I know what happened between us a few years ago but that was me being young and dumb, I was afraid and confused. I’m not now, I know my feelings’ he spoke, stepping back from Eunhyuck.  
‘listen Taemin, I don’t mean anything by it, maybe we could just hang out? Like we used to’he slurred his words.  
‘I told you every time you put your hand on my leg and I’ll say it again. I don’t want to the only man I want is Minho, why can’t you understand that?’ he was getting frustrated now.  
Eunhyuck moved forward, placing one hand on Taemins face.  
‘still so pretty’ he smiled, leaning in to kiss him.  
Minho was about to intervene when he heard a loud noise, moving around the door frame to see Eunhyuck stumbling backwards, small dints in his cheek where Taemin's fist had impacted and his rings had left marks.  
Taemin looked a little stunned himself as he looked around to see Minho and Donghae, who had been joined by a few other people, all looking at him.  
Minho strode forward, kissing him and wrapping his arms around his neck, Taemin's arms around his waist in response.  
‘god I have never loved you more’ Minho laughed, still so impressed with Taemin.  
‘I was wrong’ Donghae spoke. ‘I’m sorry Taemin, I guess because I haven’t changed much and nor has Eunhyuck, I figured you hadn’t but I was wrong. You have and I’m sorry’  
Taemin moved, his arm still around Minho.  
‘it’s okay, I’m guessing nobody had really forgiven me’ he laughed, resting his head on Minho.  
‘okay, well it was nice seeing you all but we’re leaving, I didn’t even get to be seated with my boyfriend’ Minho smiled, awkwardly saying goodbye and then dragging Taemin off towards the lift.  
As soon as the doors closed, Minho pushed Taemin against the side, kissing his neck  
‘I’m not going to lie Taemin, that was hot’  
Taemin gasped, the idea that someone could walk in on any floor excited him a little.  
Taemin kissed him back, looping his fingers through his belt loops, pulling him closer.  
The lift opened at their floor, Minho now lifting Taemin up, still kissing him. They moved down the corridor, only to see a sheepish looking Eunhyck stood at their door, probably to apologise.  
Minho silently let Taemin drop to the floor, neither wanting to be noticed. When Eunhyuck didn't move, Taemin placed one hand on Minho’s chest, pushing him back into the lift.  
‘I am not speaking to him’ Taemin laughed, resting against Minho ‘let’s go and get food’  
‘one problem, my wallet is in the room, I didn’t think I’d need it’  
‘seriously? Um I think I have a little left on my card, we could find somewhere cheap, or a supermarket?’  
They left the building, walking aimlessly down the road, not even sure where they were going. After ten minutes or so, they found a run down little cafe, tucked just out of the way. It was a contrast to every other lavish building and sky scraper on the road. The place looked like it hadn’t been cleaned for quite some time. But it had food and that’s what mattered.  
They both just about managed to order, the language barrier becoming a problem again but the staff were kind. They sat at a table near the window, it even had mismatched seats.  
They ate their food, spending quite some time just talking and watching out the window. It looked beautiful in the dark, bright lights twinkling, it seemed like a fairy tale.  
‘I want to see the park at night, I hear bands play there and there’s fairy lights’ Taemin' eyes lit up as he spoke, Minho realised just how in love he was with the blond boy.  
‘let’s go’ Minho followed Taemin across the busy main road to the park. They found a spot near a lake, a young looking man was playing guitar near by, singing softly. It was the most beautiful atmosphere. Taemin hugged close to Minho since it was getting cold now, they were swaying gently to the music, everything just seemed so perfect.

‘marry me’ Minho spoke, head resting on Taemin's.  
‘what?’ Taemin looked up at him wide eyed.  
‘Taemin, I am so in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me? I haven’t prepared but I’ll figure it out later, I just know I want you to be my husband’  
For once, it was Taemin who was speechless. He had never planned on falling in love, let alone getting married. Recently however, something had changed.  
‘of course, of course I’ll marry you’ a few stray tears slipping down his face. He kissed Minho, he really was in love.  
.......  
When they got back to the hotel, Eunhyuck had finally disappeared, leaving a note to Taemin telling him he was sorry.  
Both were exhausted so went straight to bed, cuddling in as close as possible to each other.  
The next day was theirs to spend together. Taemin dragged Minho to every tourist spot he could think of, making sure to get photos where ever they want. He introduced Minho as his fiancé to everyone that would listen, including staff he bought tickets from, not that anyone cared but it did make Minho happy.  
Minho took them clothes shopping, a few female staff members attempting to flirt with him, Taemin being basically attached to his arm after that.  
The just about managed to pack everything they’d bought, getting their flight that that evening.  
Taemin just couldn’t want to get home to tell everyone that he, Lee Taemin was engaged to Choi Minho.  
The love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure whether to add another chapter or write a sequel that includes the wedding and Kai's feelings, what do you think?


End file.
